


It Has To Be Real

by RedSpecial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Bucky, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpecial/pseuds/RedSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and reader have been having a pretty casual relationship. At least reader thinks it’s casual. Then Bucky says something that he means one way and the reader takes another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has To Be Real

Strong hands gently grabbed your thighs and soft lips kissed just above your knees, where your legs were pressed together. He slowly spread your legs apart, with no resistance from your side. He started to cover your thighs in soft kisses, switching between them often. Soft kisses soon turn to gentle bites which then turned to the bites that would leave marks, your favorite kind. You let out approving moans and ran your fingers through his hair, grabbing hold of his soft brown locks. 

 

He bit onto your right thigh, sucking, and licking. “Bucky!” You cried out in pleasure.  _Oh, that is really going to leave a mark._ You thought to yourself with a smile.

 

He switched to the other thigh to give it the same treatment, eliciting frustrated moans from you.  _Bucky, I swear to God if you don’t get your mouth on my-_ Your thoughts were cut short as your wish came true. His mouth was firmly latched onto your mound, sucking, and licking for all he was worth. _OH SWEET MOTHER OF AAAAAAAAAAAA_ Apparently the right letter this time, the third time that night, was B.

 

“God, Bucky...please…” You moaned as you gripped his hair tightly to steady yourself as his tongue lashed at your clit. 

 

Then he started using his fingers. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. Those metal fingers, which you had both been a bit unsure about at first had turned out to do wonders to the female form. He put one in at first, starting annoyingly slow. “Barnes, I swear I-AAH!” He cut you off as he suddenly inserted the second finger and gave you the treatment you were about to demand. His smooth metal fingers worked at you tirelessly. His other arm was wrapped around your thigh, his hand gripping you tightly to keep you legs open as you shuddered from the pleasure he was giving you. Between his busy fingers and tongue you were on the brink of orgasm in no time. 

 

“BUCKY!” You cried out when you finally came, pulling on his hair and bucking your hips. He kept fingering but released your clit from his mouth, instead using his thumb to please you there while his mouth kissed up your body. He eventually reached your face and he gave you a tender kiss as his fingers gently continued their work.

 

“One more time?” He asked, as he gently pressed his hard cock against your thigh.

 

You let out a whimper and bit your lip. “God, yes. Yes, Bucky, please. I need it.” You moaned out as you wrapped your arms around him, gently pulling him closer.

 

He let out a moan and looked down to angle himself appropriately as he pulled his fingers out of you. You took advantage of his moment of distraction and bit his neck, hard. “FUCK!” He cried out as he put his cock at your entrance.

 

You sucked on his neck as you bit, making sure to leave yet another hickie on him. Then all of a sudden he was sliding into you. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you struggled to keep your hold on his neck. “Oh, fuck, doll you’re so wet and I-” He started to grunt as he thrusted into you. 

 

As he started to thrust hard you finally released his neck, so you could let out your screams. Bucky was holding your hips at just the right angle and he was gripping them so hard, so possessively. 

 

“You’re mine. Fucking, MINE. No one else’s. Isn’t. That. Right?” He said through his grunts, adding emphasis through his thrusts while he took you as hard as was safe.

 

You dug your nails into his back, eliciting a loud moan from him. “Yes. God, YES BUCKY, I’m fucking yours!” You cried out in response. 

 

You loved it when he talked to you like this. It turned you on beyond belief. Sometimes he’d come up behind you and whisper things like that into your ear with his hands on your hips and then bite your neck. That was the quickest way for him to get you in bed, you couldn’t resist him when he did that and he knew it all too well.

 

His thrusts were starting to get erratic as he was nearing his own orgasm. He reached his metal arm underneath you to lift you up so you were now riding his cock.  His other arm wrapped around your lower back to secure you as you wrapped your legs around him. The change in position causes him to hit your G-spot at a different angle, and you clench around him as you feel another orgasm building.

 

“Oh, FUCKING GOD!” He cries out as he pounds into you for the last few times as his orgasm finally hits. Yours hits within seconds of his and you wrap around him as he slowly winds down his thrusts. He holds onto you tight while he you both pant and shake. He slowly releases you, setting you down gently onto the bed as he untangles himself from your legs and lies down on his side to face you.

 

You rolled onto you side, away from him, still panting from the exertion.  _God damn, Bucky is good at this._ You think to yourself. It was well over three hours since Bucky had said he’d be going back to his place to sleep since he had a mission to leave for at 5am but he never could leave you when he said he would. A metal arm wrapped around you, pulling you close to the warm muscular body of Bucky Barnes.

 

“Why so far away, darlin’?” He whispers into your ear and then kisses your neck.

 

The kiss sends a shiver down your spine. God, the way this man makes you feel. He starts kissing your neck more and even starts to bite your already tender skin. “Hold up there soldier boy. You start that up again and you won’t get any sleep before you have to leave.” You said as you struggle to get free from his embrace.

 

“Aw, doll, it’d be worth it. Besides I can sleep on the quinjet, I don’t need much.” He says as he starts to kiss down your back as you are wiggling away from him.

 

“You really should get to bed, Barnes.” You say, as you give up trying to get away as it always only makes him want you more. “You need to be at your best. You know, not for the mission but for all the other ladies you’ll get to flirt with.”

 

“Ha, right, you’re the best I can do doll. But okay, I’ll get going...if you insist.” He said as he kissed your back one last time.

 

“Yup. I’m sure.” You say more curtly than intended as you are suddenly choked up and trying to not let him hear it.  _Best...you can do? Oh, I see._

  
  


“Alright, doll.” You hear him get dressed slowly. You don’t turn around to look at him, afraid your face will show your confusion and hurt at his words. You knew you two weren’t anything serious but you didn’t want to just be...a placeholder until something better came along. He seemed to be hesitating now. “Well...good night.” He continued to hesitate.

 

“Good night, Barnes.” You said, trying to make yourself sound tired.

 

He slowly left, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Some tears started to fall against your best efforts to stop them. You wiped them away quickly and tried to get yourself to sleep. But his words kept ringing through your head.  _ What the hell does he mean by that? _

 

\------

A week passes and you’ve been trying to not dwell on that night. You’ve decided to try and branch out when it comes to flirting with other men. You’d been letting Bucky consume your time but given that he seemed to see you as only good enough for now...well you decided you deserved more than that.

 

Bucky had been able to send you a message here and there but you had ignored them. You weren’t trying to, you just didn’t have the energy to deal with him. Today, however, you woke up to a message saying that he and the team would be back in a few hours. That wasn’t all it said:

“I can’t wait to see you. You must have been so busy this week, I know there was a lot going on. I can’t wait to relieve some stress with you tonight.”  
  


So, he seemed to think you had just been busy...and that he rated sex tonight.  _In your fucking dreams, Barnes. Maybe you think I’m the best you can do right now and that I should worship the ground your cocky ass walks on but no, fuck you. Or, rather, not fuck y-GO FUCK YOURSELF, THERE WE GO._   
  


Then there was a follow up message from Tony, it was to everyone. It was about how he was throwing a party tonight because, well let’s see it had been like two weeks since they’d had one so why not. Well, that and the mission had been a huge success but honestly everyone knew it was because Tony was itching for a party.  _At least there will be free booze._ You sighed, not really in the mood for a party but you knew you’d end up there either by your own volition or by the prodding of Natasha. She really needed new hobbies. 

You sighed and thought for a moment about how you would deal with Bucky at the party. Then you got an idea, not a very nice one but he didn’t exactly rate nice right now.

\-----

 

You were putting on the final touches to your make-up. It was more bold than you normally did, you typically liked to keep it natural with the occasional bold red lip but this was full on pin up girl.  Your eyeliner had taken at least twenty frustrating minutes and one accidental stab in the eye which threatened to ruin the  _good_ side. Your lips were a vibrant red and you had taken extra care to make sure they were perfectly defined. Your eyelashes were thick, full, and nicely curled...that had also involved one eye stabbing. You really needed to either do this more or learn to be careful. Though to be fair what was probably making you such a danger to yourself was the fact that you were so nervous. You took a few deep breaths and looked over your outfit in the full length mirror in your bathroom. You were wearing a red dress that showed off your every curve and enhanced everywhere you felt was lacking. It was something you had bought for Halloween when you were talked into being a pin up girl with a friend. It hadn’t gotten any use since, it wasn’t exactly work appropriate and it wasn’t your typical fashion. But you had to admit you looked good in it, especially with the heels that gave you an extra few inches.

_ Good, I can...almost look Barnes in his stupid face when I tell him I’m better than his...stupid...face can...do… Okay, I really need to work on an actual speech if I’m going to talk to him about this.  _ You almost drag your hand down your face in frustration but stop just before you touch your eyes.  _I am NOT fucking doing that all over again._

 

\-----

 

The party is actually quite fun. You’re trying to encourage yourself to seem open and talk to the guys who...are actually noticing you for once.  _Well, I didn’t put in all this effort for nothing._ You had wanted to be noticed. You certainly didn’t feel like you were most of the time, which was part of why you’d liked Bucky so much. He seemed like he noticed you, he made you feel special in a way. Oh no, you were not going to start reminiscing about when you two first started talking and get all soft hearted.

 

Just as you had pushed him out of your mind, there he was off by the balcony talking to Steve. You couldn’t help but stare for a moment which happened to be the moment he looked in your direction.  _Well, he looks surprised._ Indeed he did, his eyes went wide when he saw you. His jaw dropped and he could not stop staring. He looked you up and down and appeared say or mouth, “wow.”  You couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly.  _Not so “best I can do” now, am I Barnes?_    You thought to yourself and went back to the conversation you had been having with one of the men hanging out by the bar. In looking away you sadly missed the very irritated look that had come over Bucky’s face when he saw the men around you who were checking out parts of you that he frankly felt belonged to him.

 

The handsome man you had been talking to for a while was a bit new to this section of the initiative. He had been telling you about settling in, trying to make friends with co-workers, and just normal small talk. It was nice to have someone from your own generation to talk to, someone who was relatively normal.

 

You occasionally glanced at Bucky during your conversation with the other man, whose name you kept forgetting. He was watching you like a hawk.  _Jealous, buddy?_ You decided to have some fun at his expense. You started touching, Drew, that was his name! You started touching him flirtatiously on the arm and only really looking at him. You laughed at his jokes and stories a bit louder than you would have normally.

 

A quick side glance over at Bucky showed that this was having quite the effect. He was scowling at the two of you, clearly not liking what he was seeing.  _Well, too bad._ You thought as you brought your attention back to Drew. You were actually having a pleasant time, listening to him speak. He told stories well and really seemed to like to talk, which was fine by you because you liked to listen. Though you did keep getting lost in thought, thoughts about Bucky and that satisfying scowl.

Then suddenly Drew’s hand went to your waist and wandered around to your lower back. You had stopped paying attention, again, at some point but suddenly came back to the conversation realizing that he had asked you something. “I’m sorry, what?” You said as innocently as possible, feeling a bit bad for zoning out.

“Well, like I was saying, I’m trying to make new friends and I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my place and become real good friends?” He said with a big smile on his face, looking quite smug.

You suddenly didn’t feel sorry for not paying attention to him. You started feeling even less sorry when his hand went down to your ass.  _Oh, HELL no._ You went from slouching to standing fully straight and tense in no time. “Um, hey, I’m not uh…” You started to say awkwardly.

 

“Aw, c’mon...dressed like that...this is exactly what you’re looking for.” He says as he starts to move in closer to you. Just as his body is barely pressing against yours you feel him suddenly move away from you very quickly, like he was shoved.

 

“The hell do you think you are doing, putting your hands on my girlfriend!?” You hear Bucky yell at the other man.

 

“Whoa, hey, she didn’t tell me she was anyone’s girlfriend, man. I’m not trying to start shit.” He yelled back and quickly retreated to as far away from Bucky as he could get.

 

Bucky stood in front of you, his back to you, breathing heavily. You’re not sure if it’s from quickly running over to you, anger, or both. The safe bet is both. He slowly turned around to look at you. Maybe just anger was the safe bet.

 

“Doll, I get that you were trying to drive me nuts but…” His face softened as he stepped closer to you, now looking somewhat concerned almost hurt? “I can’t stand to see another man having his hands on you. Not on my girl.” He reaches out to touch your arm with his metal one. You pull away from him suddenly, adding confusion to the concern on his face. “Doll?”

 

“Your girl? Since when am I your girl?” You ask, incredulous and irritated. All the pent up annoyance finally coming out.

 

“What… What do you mean?” He suddenly looks alarmed. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, I’ve never been ‘your girl’, Bucky.” You say with a glare, honestly a bit confused by his possessive words and actions.

 

He’s looking around frantically, clearly deeply confused, his breathing returning to its previous heavy pattern. “It...it had to be real. It was real, right?” He asks you, looking intensely into your eyes, as he starts to shake.

 

“B-Bucky.” Is all you can get out before he starts to hyperventilate and you suddenly feel tightness in your chest.

 

“No, no, no, no. It had to be real. I love you. I know that’s real. I know that’s real.” He starts repeating these words to himself over and over again. “I love you. I love you. I know I do. I know it was real.”

 

You reach out cautiously to touch his face. He looks at you suddenly, his eyes wide with fear and sadness. It feels like you’re looking at a kicked puppy. “It was real, right?” He asks you again as his eyes start to fill with tears.

 

“Yes, Bucky. It was real.” You look around, fortunately most people aren’t staring but you know being in public isn’t good for him when he’s like this. “Come on.” You say as you put your hand in his and gently pull him along.

 

He’s back to only labored breathing but he still looks entirely lost. Once you get to the elevator he pulls his hand out of yours and goes to the farthest point from you. He covers his face with his hands as he tries to go through his memories. It was so hard for him sometimes to keep reality straight but he had been certain that his memories with you were real. But now he was so scared that he’d imagined them. That he’d thought his fantasies were real and then tried to push those delusions on a woman who may hardly know him. You’d said they were real but you had clearly just been trying to calm him down. The shaking started again.

 

“Bucky?” Came your voice, small and nervous.

 

No, no, no, he did not want you to sound like that, like you were scared of him. “What was real?” He finally asks you, lowering his hands away from his face so he can see yours.

 

You look confused. You’re not sure where to start but he takes it as something worse, like you’re not sure how to lie to him in order to keep the Winter Soldier calm. “Just...ask me questions Bucky. Specific questions. Okay? Like how we met.” You say, trying to be calming. You give him a soft smile in hopes of alleviating his fears.

 

“Yeah...yeah, okay. H-how did we meet?” He asks you.

 

“It was a party, like tonight. I was wearing a blue dress, I’d had way too much to drink and I was all over you. You helped me home, I thought we were going to have sex but you...kind of laughed when I got stuck in my dress and started to cry because I couldn’t get it off. ” You chuckled a little at the memory of how silly you had been while drunk. “You told me you had no intention of sleeping with a woman too drunk to get herself home safely, that it wouldn’t be right. I somehow talked you into spending the night. Telling you I was worried about being alone in my drunken state even if I was in my apartment with the door locked because you had no idea if I’d wander off and get myself in trouble. We ended up talking until I passed out while I was resting on you. We stayed like that all night. In the morning you joked that it was a good thing I fell asleep on your metal arm, otherwise no blood would have gotten into it for hours and it’d hurt like a sonofabitch.” 

He finally gave you a small smile. “Yeah, yeah I remember that.” He said quietly. “Our first date...I took you to the planetarium because you love space. You love the stars. You hate being in the city because you can’t see them at night. You had those glow in the dark ones on your ceiling...but then I-I asked Stark to help me make you something better. We snuck into your place a couple months ago to set up some, uh, fiber optic cables and made stars and constellations in your ceiling. Stark even made it look like the Milky Way.” His smile grew as he remembered the work he put into your ceiling and the way you gasped in surprise when he showed you them.  
  


_That was a date. That was a date!? But he’d been so casual about it? I thought he just-oh. Oh. OH!_

 

The elevator dinged as you reached his floor, you both disembarked. You couldn’t help feeling surprised at finally hearing his side of things. You had always assumed he just tended to go overboard with his friends since he had so few.You walked on until you were in front of Bucky’s room.

 

“You looked confused. Was...was that not-” He starts to question the memory he had relayed, his eyes full of doubt but you shake your head.

 

“No, Bucky, that was real. That was real. You did that. I loved it. I didn’t approve of you sneaking into my place to do it but...I loved it.” You said as you wrapped your arms around him and held him close.

 

“Well, you did give me a key.” He said in defense as he slowly wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Yeah, to use for when I was there or when I’d be expecting you. Goober.” You chuckled and snuggled into his chest.

 

“Why did you look confused?” He asked as he slowly rubbed slow circles on your back with his left hand.

 

“I just...I didn’t realize that was a date. The thing at the planetarium. I just thought...you liked me in a friendly kind of way. Then when we eventually started having sex I thought...I thought it was just casual.” You looked up at his face, though honestly you were worried about what you would see. 

 

You were pleasantly surprised to see his look of confusion turn to amusement. Then he leaned his head back and laughed. “ [y/n], are you kidding me? You didn’t realize - how!?”

 

“I just, I don’t know. Everyone would always talk about what a ladies man you were back in the 40’s and I figured I was just a temporary fling. Then...the last night we were together...” You buried your face into his chest, shutting your eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore.

 

You felt his metal hand gently touch your face. He put his index finger under your chin and gently brought your face up to look at him. His face was full of concern, searching yours for answers. “Was...was it when I said I couldn’t do better than you? You got awful quiet… You didn’t ask me to stay like you normally do…” He waited for a response, staring into your eyes with his intense blue ones.

 

“Yeah. I mean, it made me feel like…like I was only good enough for now. You know, until you found someone better.” You said with tears filling your eyes, avoiding any and all eye contact with him.

 

“[y/n], I’m so in love with you. I meant that you were the best thing that could have happened to me. You’ve never acted like you were scared of me but never ignored my past. You, God [y/n], you made me feel fully human for the first time in so long. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Steve did too but...with you it was different. You made me feel like this new me could have a future.” Tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke. 

 

It hurt to see him like that, the tightness that had been in your chest all night was now so intense it felt like your heart was shredding from the pressure. You wrapped your arms around him as tightly as you could, not wanting to have any distance between the two of you.

 

“[y/n], can we...go inside?” He asked you as he kissed the top of your head, his arms as securely wrapped around you as yours were around him.

 

“Yes, of course.” You say as you release him from your ironclad grip.

 

He slowly lets go of you and turns around to unlock his door. Once the two of you are inside you aren’t sure what to do. His back is to you but you see his hand go to his face and seem to wipe away tears.  _Fuck._ You go over to him and wrap your arms around him, holding him from behind. He seems surprised at first but then relaxes into you.

 

“[y/n].” He says after a few moments.

 

“Yes, Buck?”

 

“Do you love me?” He asks, just above a whisper.

 

You give him a slight squeeze before letting go of him. You walk around him so that you are in front of him. He stays still, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low. 

 

“Of course I love you, you putz.” You say with a smile as you reach up to the back of his head to pull him down into a kiss.

 

As soon as you say that you love him his face lights up and he quickly leans down to meet your lips. It’s not long before things slip into their familiar pattern. His hands start to wander from the middle of your back down to your hips and then swinging back to your ass which he gives a firm squeeze. Which then makes you moan softly into his mouth, making him kiss your more intently.

 

When you finally have to pull away to breathe his left arm is suddenly in your hair, pulling slightly back to expose your neck. As he leans down to start his assault of your soft skin, he pauses by your ear. The hot air making you shiver in anticipation. “Do you know what you are, [y/n]? Mine. That’s what you are. Isn’t that right?” He asks but before you can even answer he is kissing and biting your neck with such ferocity you’re immediately weak in the knees. As your legs falter, Bucky quickly scoops you up in his arms and carries you into the bedroom. 

 

Once you’re in there he sets you down on the bed and then is on top of you, kissing you for all he is worth. He bites your bottom lip then drags his tongue across it before slipping it into your mouth. You let out a slight moan and move your tongue against his as you kiss him back just as intensely as he is kissing you. Your hands are wandering his body, feeling the strong muscles of his back and shoulders through his shirt. As you move your hands over his shoulders you decide to change things up.

 

You grab Bucky by his hair and tug his head to the side to expose his neck. He groans and rubs his hardness against your hip. You start kissing down his jaw, then all over his neck, almost to his shoulder...where you bite him hard. He lets out a loud, guttural, sound that could possibly be described as a growl. His metal hand coming up to your waist to grip you tight as you continue biting, kissing, and sucking on his neck.

 

He starts to mindlessly thrust against you and you can’t help but let out soft noises that indicate your need for him. You release his neck and look into his deep blue eyes. They’re a mix of lust, need, and frustration. You shove him flat onto the bed and get on top of him, straddling him. “Oh, fuck babe.” He says with a moan as he looks at the sight of you on top of him. You can feel his hardness underneath you and if it weren’t for all the damned layers of clothing between the two of you he would feel how wet you were for him.

 

“We are wearing way too fucking much.”  You say as you start to undress him, unbuttoning his shirt faster than you probably ever have before.

 

He grabs your hips and grinds against you to torture you while you undress him. “God fucking damn it, Barnes. You keep that up I will ride your cock until you can’t walk.” You say to him as you yank him up by his now open shirt so you can pull it off of him.

 

“Jesus, darlin’, if you keep talking like that I don’t know if I’ll last long enough for you to get my clothes off.” He says as he hurriedly helps get his shirt off and then goes to work at his belt.

 

You get off of him so he can get his pants off. His back is to you and you take in the beautiful sight before you. His toned muscles always made you weak in the knees but he had taken so long to be comfortable with you seeing him shirtless. He hated his scars from where the metal arm was attached to his body. He’d been so self conscious of himself he couldn’t keep up his cocky facade once his shirt came off around you for the first time. But now he knew how much every inch of him turned you on. You licked your lips as he stood up and turned around. You couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath. Yeah, every single inch of this man was a work of art.

 

He gave you a playful smirk as he looked you up and down. “One of us,” He said, “is still wearing way too fucking much.”

 

He got back onto the bed and started to make his way to you on his knees. Once he reached you his hands were on your sides, gliding to the zipper on your back so he could get you out of your dress. He pulled it down slowly as he looked into your eyes. It was difficult to breathe with him so close to you, undressing you. He leaned his head down, lightly grazing his full lips against yours before settling on your neck. You let out a low moan as he kissed you tenderly while his hands went to your shoulders to pull your dress down.

 

Now you were before him in your bra, panties, and the heels you had somehow not kicked off yet.  _Oh, this could be good._ You thought with a smirk. You stood up carefully, allowing Bucky to toss your dress to the floor. You laid back onto the bed, crossed your legs, and gave him the most seductive look you could manage.

 

This went exactly as you had hoped it would. He looked up your body slowly and then allowed himself to lean back a little so he could take in the whole view before him. His cock twitches slightly as he looked at you. He wanted to rip your panties off of you and fuck you senseless that instant but he restrained himself.

 

“Doll, do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asks in a husky voice as his hands trail up your legs slowly.

 

You shiver and all you can do in response is nod. You want him so bad you can barely think at this point. He gently grabs your calves and spreads your legs, positioning himself between them. Then he brought his face to yours, pressing the length of his body against your own. 

 

“Do you know what you are?” He asks looking into your eyes as his hands gently grasp your hips.

 

You look at him, confused. He gives you a smile that tells you you’re in trouble.

 

“Mine. My girl.” His grip on your hips tightens as he grinds his cock against your thinly clothed cunt. “You’re my girl and no one else gets to touch you like I do.”

 

You moan and wrap your legs around him while he’s rubbing against you, teasing you so cruelly. “Isn’t that right?” He whispers into your ear just before biting your earlobe. 

 

“Yes!” You barely squeak out as your rub against him.

 

“Good.” He says as he dips down to your breasts to start biting them.

 

You cry out in pleasure as he bites them. One hand goes behind you to unsnap your bra and the other quickly removes it. Then his right hand is caressing your left breast while his mouth is leaving bruises on the other.  He softly kisses your nipple which makes you shudder as you had been expected him to just bite. Then he opens his mouth and starts to lick in slow, deliberate circles. You let out a groan that is equal parts pleasure and frustration. You are not in the fucking mood for the slow game tonight. “James, please.” You whimper as one of your hands grabs a hold of his hair and place the other on his right shoulder.

 

He stops suddenly, taking his mouth off your breast, and looking up at you in surprise.

 

“What?” You ask.

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever called me James before.” He says softly.

 

At first you aren’t sure if he’s upset but then a slow smile comes across his face. “I like it when you call me James.”

 

You can’t help but smile back at him. This sweet moment however is cut short by James going back to your nipple, but now biting and tugging in the way that drove you mad. “FUCK!” You cried out.

 

“Yeah, I like it when you say that too.” He says as he switches breasts.

  
_ Cheeky fucker.  _

 

Then he started to kiss down your body nipping at you here and there. You squirm as you wait impatiently for him to get his head between his legs. Once he is almost there, just above your panty line he pauses. He gently presses his lips against you and you inhale deeply. Then you feel his tongue come from between his lips and he drags it along the top of your panties while his hands caress your inner thighs. You let out a strangled squeal as he let his tongue dip down below the line at random intervals. You feel his mouth smile against you, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on you.

 

He finally hooks his fingers into the sides of your panties and pulls them down your legs. He looks down at you and licks his lips which makes you whimper. His right hand slowly went up your leg until it was over your pussy. His thumb started to rub against your clit, slow at first but quickly becoming fast. You let out a soft moan as you close your eyes and hear him let out a similarly small sound. Then the bed shifts and you feel his hot breath rather than his thumb on your clit.

 

Bucky sticks out his tongue to tease your clit and as soon as it makes contact you arch into the touch. He can’t help but chuckle a little. Not thirty minutes ago you were ignoring him while he fumed about another man flirting with you. Now you were completely at his mercy and aching for his touch. He flattened his tongue and did one long lick from your incredibly slick entrance to well over your clit. “JAMES!” You cried out as you bucked your hips.

 

Then he really got started. His tongue explored every fold and rubbed over every sensitive spot that would make you squirm. He grabbed your thighs hard to keep you from moving too much. After making sure he had tasted you all over he went back to your clit. He started making shapes and letters with his tongue over your clit. What would drive you nuts changed from day to day. Apparently tonight what you needed was stars. You moaned and whimpered while arching your back uncontrollably. No one could ever say that Bucky didn’t know exactly how to please a woman.

 

He finally slipped one finger inside of you which made you buck your hips in surprise. A second finger quickly joined as you were more than wet and ready enough for two. He curled his fingers and thrust them in and out of you while you cried out in ecstasy. You were finally so very close to having an orgasm after a week of nothing and then, he fucking stops everything he’s doing.

 

“Barnes, what the he-” Your irritated words are stopped by his lips as he kissed you hard.

 

Then you felt him slide into you with one fast thrust. You moan into his mouth and he moves his to your neck as he starts thrusting in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist while your hands grab onto whatever will steady you. He filled you perfectly and always hit right where you needed him to. 

 

He moaned into your neck as he thrust into you. He leaned back a bit and you could see his face.  His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was hanging open, letting out every single one of his low sexy sounds. Between the sight, the sounds, and the relentless fucking you were back to the brink of orgasming already and it hit you suddenly. You clenched around him hard as you screamed his name, begging for more, more, and more. “Don’t ever fucking stop!” You scream and he does exactly as you ask.

 

He does slow down a bit as you come down from your high. Once you weren’t shaking quite as much he grabbed your thighs and brought your knees up toward your chest to change the angle and depth of his thrusts. You wrapped your arms around your legs to keep them secured so he could have use of his hands. His metal and quickly finding it’s way to your clit. This was one of your favorite positions. He was in total control, you could see his face, and he could lean down to kiss you easily. He opened his eyes to look down at you as he fucked you and had a brief look of surprise that turned to a chuckle.

 

“I forgot about the heels.” He said with a grin then started pounding into you with more force.

 

You cried out again, swearing, and probably saying total gibberish. All you could think about was his cock pounding into you and the metal fingers that pleased your clit. You felt another orgasm starting to build and you weren’t sure how much more you could take. Fortunately his thrusts were starting to get more desperate and you could tell he was close. His hands gripped your thighs, his metal one abandoning your overstimulated clit, as he took you harder than he had in a long time. “[y/n].” He grunted out while he gripped you tight. “[y/n], baby, you’re mine. Mine and I’m - ah, GOD!” He got distracted by a wave of pleasure and he started thrusting even faster. “I’m all yours, [y/n]. I love you. I love you so fu-UCKING MUCH!” He cried out as he finally came and it was about time too because you came as he was declaring his love for you.

 

You took a few deep breaths and once you had recovered enough to have a cohesive response you told him you loved him too. Bucky released your thighs after he caught his breath. As your legs came down around him he propped himself up on his forearms on either side of you, leaning over you. He kissed you softly, again and again. He pulled out of you and then laid to your right so that he was lying on his left arm. He looked at you lovingly as you continued to catch your breath. He loved seeing you like this, your chest heaving after coming so intensely. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to him. You kicked off your heels and cuddled into his chest, face to face. 

 

“I really do love you, James.” You say just before giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“Good, because I really love you. I’ll tell you that every day, as often as you need me to, just so we never get our wires crossed on that again.” He said with a smile and held you as closely as he could.

 

The two of you drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling happier than either of you had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I've written and finished in years. I hope y'all liked it. It's a different style than I've ever done before.


End file.
